Travel With Me
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Sirius has his heart set on having a flying motorbike. Remus is less thrilled.


**House/Team: Lions**

**Class Subject: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: Flying Motorbike [object]**

**Word count: 830**

"You know I love you Sirius."

Sirius Black paused in his incessant hitting of a particularly stubborn engine component. Remus' tone implied there was a but on the horizon, a complaint brewing and just waiting for Sirius to listen fully. However he so rarely slipped up and left Sirius even an inkling to get a name pun in.

"I know you're serious love. Wouldn't think you'd joke about something like that."

Remus's face dropped into a deadpan expression and he gave Sirius a withering look. He'd never looked more beautiful. Sirius beamed up at him and carefully set the wrench down, metal thunking heavily onto the wooden floor despite his best efforts.

"What's up?"

Remus tugged at the sleeve of his jumper, Sirius's eyes were drawn to the movement. It was one of the newer ones Sirius had bought him, and then given to him by putting it into his drawer and maintaining his complete innocence in how it had gotten there.

Remus was proud, occasionally to his detriment.

"I love you, but you are not getting me on a motorbike."

Sirius twisted his mouth to one side as he thought. He'd known that convincing Remus onto the bike would be an uphill struggle.

Remus's mother was a Muggle, he'd been raised caught between two worlds, as comfortable with the dangers of broomsticks as he was with the traffic that filled London's streets.

"I am certified," Sirius pointed out, unable to stop a sliver of wounded pride slipping into his voice, "I got my-"

He paused, word escaping him as he tapped his fingers together. What was it called?

"Your license," Remus supplied, pulling a wooden stool over from beneath a table and hopping up onto it. His socks were mismatched: the right was various stripes of blue, the cuff stretching from near his knee to mid thigh; while the left was covered with images of a Muggle cartoon character. Sirius was wearing the twins of those socks, heart beating just a little faster in his chest. He really did love Remus.

"Yeah, that thing," Sirius continued.

It had been an unusual time, extremely different from what Sirius had been expecting. He hadn't been intending on getting a driving license, unaware of what it was when he first raised the topic of getting a motorbike to the other Marauders.

They claimed one of the coveted sofas next to the fire, meant for three people but could fit four when Sirius decided to lounge across them.

The book Remus was reading was digging uncomfortably into his stomach, promising to leave a vivid red imprint later. Peter was slowly picking through feedback on a recent essay, the rest of the loose sheets of parchment shoved beneath one of Sirius's feet. James was idly running a hand through Sirius's hair, the movement so slow and languid it was clear it was unintentional. His eyes were glazed over and half shut as he stared into the flickering fire, mind lost in daydreams of his future as Mr Lily Evans.

"I'm going to get a motorbike," Sirius announced.

Remus froze, thighs tensing beneath Sirius's hips, slowly placing his book flat.

"Sirius," Remus began slowly, drawing out his name, "You don't know how to drive."

"I'll learn," Sirius said, aiming for comforting but missing the mark as Remus's face turned an uncomfortable shade of white.

"I mean how hard could it be?" Sirius tried again.

Remus let out a strange noise and went faintly green.

It was amazing what Muggles would rationalise away with the excuse of a sheltered family and a well placed Confundus charm.

"I did the test, got my license," Sirius said, counting them off on his fingers as Remus's eyebrow raised higher with every item, "I am all good to go."

"The bike can fly Sirius," Remus explained patiently, "And don't even try and deny it, I can see the Runes from here."

Sirius coughed and shoved the offending engine part further into the darkness beneath the bike.

"So you are saying you don't want to go on a bike ride with me?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Remus said, pulling on his sleeve once more, shoulders sagging in relief.

Sirius nodded slowly, rolling up onto his knees and moving carefully towards Remus, knees clicking slightly as he 'walked' to his boyfriend. Remus leant backwards slightly, lips pursed.

"So you are saying that you don't want to ride behind me, have your arms wrapped so tightly around my waist _in public_," Sirius said,watching Remus's face turn pinker with every word, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed, "Wind in your hair as we ride to one of those little cottages you enjoy so much to stay for a few days."

Remus's eyes were blown wide and Sirius couldn't be sure if that was due to the mention of casual affection or solitude to read.

"I-" Remus paused, glancing off towards the partially disassembled motorbike, "-could be convinced."


End file.
